


Reversal

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico always tops. But tonight, things are different.





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of the Studio Coattails patreon celebration.

Nico looked tense.

Nico was an odd case when it came to hiding her emotions. Some things she could bottle up and plaster over with a smile, and it took a lot to see through her act to the pain underneath. It had been years before Nozomi realized some of the hurts that Nico had been tucking under a grin and pretending didn’t exist. But for other things, Nico was an open book. When she was nervous or tense, she was so unnatural that it would be hard _not_ to notice, and when she was happy it was rare for her to manage even the most basic of poker faces.

“What’s wrong, Niccochi?” Nozomi asked, setting down her book. She’d been reading some historical romances recently, and this one was a particularly cute one about two knights who fell in love at court. Nico had declared it was silly, of course. For someone who was so passionate about ideas like idols making people smile, she was surprisingly cynical about romance stories.

“What? Wrong? Who said anything was wrong?” Nico said, trying to act casual and failing miserably. She was already in her pyjamas for some reason, and her hair looked a little damp. “I just thought, y’know, it was getting kind of late, and of course the beautiful Nico Ni needs her beauty sleep…”

Nozomi glanced at the clock. It wasn’t _that_ late. Still, maybe it was best to play along for now. “Alright. Shall we take a bath?”

“I already took mine,” Nico said. “Go ahead.”

Well, that explained the hair. And raised a lot of other questions.

* * *

As Nozomi settled down into the bath, she indulged in one of her worst habits: worrying.

What was going on with Nico? Why was she was avoiding taking a bath together? She was usually fine with it. Well, to an extent, anyway. It was something Nico tried to hide, but the two of them had been together long enough that it was starting to become obvious: Nico didn’t want Nozomi to look too carefully at her naked body. She wasn’t blatant about it or anything- she never crossed her arms over her chest and told Nozomi to look away or anything. But she was always very careful to obscure things when she was taking off her towel, standing with her back slightly turned to Nozomi, and if she couldn’t be sitting behind Nozomi in the bath, she’d always quickly work up a lather of bubbles to hide herself.

It was something Nozomi had never pressed Nico on. She knew that Nico had some issues with self confidence despite all her bluster, and trying to confront her about it would just make her get defensive. The fact that Nico would even let Nozomi see her naked at all was an act of trust in itself. She was happy to be patient and let Nico take things at her own pace.

And anyway, it wasn’t like Nico’s reluctance to let Nozomi see too much of her had translated to celibacy.

Nozomi smiled to herself a little at the thought. Maybe that was why Nico had wanted to go to bed in hurry.

Except that Nico was never bashful about when she wanted to have sex…

Frowning, Nozomi sunk down a little in the water. Her worries weren’t going to disappear that easily, it seemed.

* * *

When Nozomi got out of the bath and finished drying her hair, she stepped into their bedroom to find Nico sitting on the edge of their bed and tapping her foot impatiently.

“You!” Nico said, pointing accusingly Nozomi. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

Nozomi suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. Nico was doing a pretty convincing job of acting mad, but she seemed too tense to be genuinely annoyed. Instead of looking skeptical, Nozomi gave Nico her most innocent smile. “Oh? Whatever could your problem be, Nico?”

“You’re lazy as hell in bed, is what!”

Nozomi couldn’t stop her eyebrows from raising this time.

The first time they’d had sex, Nico had practically thrown her down on the bed (after pausing to confirm that Nozomi was really sure that she did want to do it) and they’d enjoyed a rather pleasant evening of Nico lavishing her in affection. There’d been more than a few similar evenings since. But… it _was_ almost all Nico attending to Nozomi. Oh sure, she bossily ordered Nozomi to get her off sometimes, but that was always just shoving Nozomi’s face in between her legs. It never involved any foreplay at all, let alone the kind of full body stimulation that Nico gave her, gently stroking her arousal from calm bliss to raging flames.  Nico always topped, always insisted on taking the lead, and always made it about Nozomi’s pleasure.

It wasn’t something Nozomi had ever brought up before. She knew why Nico did it, after all. It was the same reason she hid herself in the bath. The body images issues she’d had as a teenager hadn’t improved with age, since even as a grown woman she was still short and decidedly modest in the bust department. Nozomi was afraid that their relationship didn’t help as much as she would have liked, either. No matter how often Nozomi assured Nico that she was beautiful- a sentiment that was always met with an arrogant declaration of “of course I am”, although half the time Nico couldn’t manage to hide her blush- Nico never really seemed to truly accept it. It probably didn’t help that Nozomi was certainly _not_ lacking in the bust department. Just because Nico had stopped complaining about that difference the way she had in high school didn’t mean that her feelings had changed.

So when they had sex, Nico made sure Nozomi never got a chance to explore her body, never had an opportunity to look at her for too long. As long as Nozomi was lying back with her eyes closed in pleasure, she couldn’t see the body that Nico was ashamed of.

But now...

“Don’t give me that look,” Nico snapped, crossing her arms and pulling them against herself tightly to still her shaking hand. “You know what I mean! I’m always the one doing all the hard work.”

She swallowed. “S-So tonight…” she said, her voice wavering slightly. “You’re going to be the one on top.”

Nozomi’s heart filled with warmth. She knew what this meant to Nico. It was an act of trust. An act of acceptance, and vulnerability. But she forced herself to stay calm, and not let it show on her face. Play along. Nico couldn’t just come out and say it. She needed this layer of justification to keep her from panicking.

“Well,” Nozomi said. “If you insist.”

She closed the distance between them in only a moment. Nico tensed up at her sudden closeness as Nozomi wrapped her arms around her and pulled Nico into a kiss. Nico was slightly hesitant at first, still a little unnerved, but warmed to the kiss quickly, opening her lips to let Nozomi deepen the kiss. She was shockingly submissive. Normally, she was aggressive when they kissed, kissing Nozomi hard and slipping her tongue into her mouth, but this time she let Nozomi take the reins. A taste of what was to come, perhaps.

As they kissed, Nozomi let her hands drift down Nico’s body. From her upper back, down to her lower back, ghosting along her ribs before settling on cupping her ass, an action which provoked Nico to make a little noise into their kiss. It wasn’t _quite_ a moan, but it was at least a moan’s distant cousin.

Nozomi found herself starting to get a little excited. Sure, she was mostly happy about all this because she knew what it meant for Nico to let her take control. But she’d be lying if the prospect of making Nico make more of those little noises wasn’t an appealing one. Suddenly, a part of her was very hungry to see Nico sprawled out on the bed, mewling and panting beneath her.

Pulling back a little from the kiss, Nozomi reached down and grabbed the hem of Nico’s pyjama shirt. Nico lifted her arms up obediently, and Nozomi pulled over her head, tossing it aside. She moved in close again, letting her towel drop to the floor and pressing her bare chest against Nico’s, relishing the skin to skin contact as she grabbed the waist of Nico’s pyjama bottoms and slowly shimmied them down. Once they’d slipped down her thighs enough, Nozomi let go, and they fell to the floor, leaving Nico completely naked and pressed close against her.

Nozomi shifted them towards the bed, kissing Nico again as she did. When the back of Nico’s knees hit the mattress, Nozomi pushed her backwards onto the bed. She took a moment to admire Nico, who met her gaze and flinched a little, trying not to cover herself.

Hm. Best not to push her too much just yet. As much as she’d like to just stand and stare for a little while, it seemed that was still a little out of Nico’s comfort zone.

Instead, Nozomi followed Nico down onto the bed, straddling her and kissing her neck. This earned a real moan as she made her way down Nico’s neck, kissing and nuzzling along the way, treasuring the noises Nico couldn’t stop herself from making. Now, on to her shoulder, then her collarbone, and then down her chest to her-

And suddenly, Nico’s hand was on her face, pushing her away.

“Nevermind, forget it,” Nico said, trying to sound huffy but unable to hide the edge of panic in her voice. “I’ll top. Lay down on the bed, okay?”

“Niccochi…”

Between Nico’s splayed fingers, Nozomi could see her covering her chest with her other arm, her legs squeezed together defensively.

“Hmph, don’t worry. I won’t hold it against you,” Nico said airly, not meeting Nozomi’s eyes. “You at least proved you were willing to do _some_ work. I’ll take it from here.”

Nico glanced over at her and narrowed her eyes. “Stop looking at me, you pervert,” she said, closing her fingers to cover Nozomi’s eyes completely.

“Niccochi, please…” Nozomi’s couldn’t stop the hurt leaking into her voice. It hurt to have Nico dangle this in front of her and then yank it away. It hurt knowing that Nico felt so insecure that she couldn’t even bear for Nozomi to look at her closely for even a couple of minutes. It hurt that Nico couldn’t see how much Nozomi wanted to see her, how beautiful she thought Nico was.

Although, really, had she ever shown Nico that?

She’d always let Nico take the lead, after all. She’d told herself that it was what Nico wanted, that it was best not to prod at it, but… had she ever really tried to convince Nico that she was attracted to her? That she wanted to see her? Or had she shied away from the whole topic, afraid of upsetting Nico, afraid of making Nico push her away? Was it a surprise that Nico didn’t share her insecurities with Nozomi when Nozomi so carefully avoided addressing them?

“Niccochi, you don’t have to hide from me,” Nozomi said quietly. “You’re beautiful.”

“...Of course I am,” Nico said, trying unconvincingly to sound confident. “I’m the world’s cutest-”

“Nico.”

Nico fell silent.

“Please,” Nozomi said. “Let me see you. Let me touch you.”

Nico stayed silent, her hand unmoving.

“I love you, Niccochi,” Nozomi said, pressing on. “And you really are beautiful.”

“...That’s easy for you to say now,” Nico said in a tiny voice. “When you haven’t-”

“When I haven’t _what_?” Nozomi asked, cutting her off. “Haven’t noticed you’re flat chested? That you’re small? That you’re thin?”

Nozomi could practically feel Nico flinching away, but she pressed on. “I’m not blind, Niccochi. I know what you look like, even if you won’t let me look closely. I don’t think you’re beautiful because I don’t know what you look like, I think you’re beautiful because I _do_. And I want to look at you more.”

There was a pause.

Nozomi reached up and clasped Nico’s hand. Nico didn’t resist as Nozomi slowly lowered it, moving it away from her eyes.

Nico was still looking up at her reluctantly. Nozomi let go of her hand and Nico pulled it close to her, crossing her arms over her chest. Her legs were still tightly closed.

Nozomi frowned.

“What?” Nico said defensively.

“Niccochi,” Nozomi said, with a tinge of exasperation.

Nico scoffed. “This is what I get for dating a pervert,” she muttered. “You know, a lot people would be _happy_ to have someone else do all the work in bed.”

“Well, they’re missing out, then,” Nozomi said, reaching out to touch Nico’s wrist.

Nico tensed up and Nozomi pulled away like she’d been burned.

Was she pushing too hard?

She thought that Nico needed her show that she was serious, but wasn’t that just ignoring Nico’s wishes? If Nico didn’t want Nozomi to top, shouldn’t she just back off? Were her misguided attempts to help just making Nico uncomfortable? But if she stopped now, wouldn’t Nico just think she’d been right about Nozomi not _really_ wanting to see her?

“Nico, please,” she murmured.

Nico sighed. “Fine, fine,” she said, airily. “Here, if you want to look so bad.”

Nico uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides, gripping the bed slightly to stop her hands shaking. She glanced up at Nozomi hesitantly.

Nozomi stared down at her, spellbound.

It was hard to see how Nico had ever gotten the impression that she wasn’t beautiful. Nozomi _knew_ she’d looked in a mirror before. How she never noticed how utterly breathtaking she was? Had she really been so preoccupied with that fact that she didn’t have big breasts that she’d overlooked how perfect her small ones were?

“Niccochi,” she managed, barely able to breath, her words stolen from her by the sight before her. Nico looked at her, startled. Like she couldn’t believe how mesmerized Nozomi was. Like she couldn’t understand the awe in Nozomi’s voice. Like she was confused by whatever was showing on Nozomi’s face.

“Nozomi?”

It was like Nico’s voice broke the spell on her. Jolted her out of her hypnosis. As soon as she spoke, Nozomi could move again. And move she did. Nozomi leaned down to hungrily kiss Nico’s chest, giddy with the knowledge that this was somewhere on Nico she’d never experienced like this before. She was consumed with the desire to know everything, to memorize every detail of Nico’s breasts and burn the sensation into her own body of what Nico’s body was like. Her hands came up to stroke and knead and grope, playing across Nico’s chest almost desperately, a wild, uncontrolled hunger for Nico overtaking her.

All of her senses were filled with Nico. The sight of her beautiful pale skin and her rosy nipples, hardening from the combination of the cool air and the attention Nozomi was lavishing them with. The taste of her skin, a hint of sweetness mixed with the faint salty taste of her sweat. The sound of the little hisses and groans she let out as she tried to hold her voice back. The smell of her arousal, mixing with her taste and making Nozomi’s head spin. And the feel of her body, the softness of her breasts and the tightness of her skin, and the warmth of all of it as Nozomi pressed herself close, not wanting to miss anything.

“Ah, Nozomiiiiii,” Nico’s voice was breathy and needy in a way that Nozomi hadn’t heard before. It made her heart speed up, and she continued her exploration with renewed vigor, her hands mapping every inch of Nico from her shoulders to her hips. Nico’s groans gave way to moans, and her hissed breaths turned into pants and whimpers as Nozomi’s roaming touch continued to build her arousal, her hands now dipping between Nico’s legs to massage her inner thighs teasingly.

Pulling back a little, Nozomi’s breath was stolen by the sight before her. Nico was practically sprawled on the bed now, all thoughts of hiding herself gone. A thin sheen of sweat covered her, and her eyes were slightly glazed over as she stared pleadingly up at Nozomi.

Nozomi had never seen anything so hot in her entire life.

“Damnit Nozomi,” Nico said, in what was probably supposed to be a growl but came out more like a mewl. “Stop giving me that smug grin and touch me already.”

“I’m savouring the view,” Nozomi said, opting not to stop smiling.

Nico flushed red and looked away. Nozomi saw her grip tighten on the sheets and her arms tense with effort. Unfortunately, it seemed that no degree of passion was going to make a long held insecurity vanish in a single night.

Well, that was alright. Nozomi would just keep telling Nico she was beautiful, night after night, until the day she believed it.

Ducking back down, Nozomi settled herself between Nico’s legs, putting a hand on her thighs and pressing them into the bed firmly. It wasn’t the first time she was going down on Nico, but every other time it was Nico straddling her face, or pushing her into her pussy aggressively. It was surprising what a difference it made that Nozomi was the one in control this time.

One thing it meant was that she had the chance to actually _look_ at Nico’s pussy before it was in her face. Not for _too_ long, though- she wasn’t trying to torture poor Nico, who was already squirming a little from the sensation of Nozomi’s hot breath on her.

So she paused only long enough to take one lingering look before she leaned forward and got to work.

It struck her again how different it was to the other times she’d eaten Nico out, as Nico bucked underneath her and Nozomi firmly pushed her thighs back down. Instead of Nico thrusting against her face, driving herself to orgasm as fast as possible, Nozomi was free to build up slowly, stoking the flames as Nico grew progressively louder. Once Nico was teetering on the edge, Nozomi went in for the killing blow. With one last deft flick of the tongue against her clit, Nico came. Loudly. Her legs, no longer held down, clamped around Nozomi’s head as she cried out, exerting a surprisingly amount of pressure before all the tension drained out of her she collapsed back onto the bed.

Licking her lips, Nozomi’s finger strayed between her own legs before she paused. Well, she _was_ on top tonight, wasn’t she? Why not take advantage?

Climbing onto the bed, she made her way on hands and knees up to Nico, who was still recovering from her orgasm.

“Alright, Niccochi,” Nozomi purred, placing one knee on either side of Nico’s head, trapping Nico’s arms under her legs. “Your turn.”

Carefully lowering herself on Nico’s face, Nozomi felt a shiver run up her spine when Nico’s tongue pressed against her. Just like going down on Nico had been, it was shocking how different being eaten out felt when she was on top. Instead of being held down and lavished with attention, even teased or toyed with, she was _demanding_ pleasure, pressing herself into Nico’s face as Nico eagerly licked her. Reveling in this pleasant new sensation, Nozomi leaned back, reaching a hand  back behind her to slip it between Nico’s legs. Nico moaned slightly against her, and Nozomi hummed in pleasure at the sensation. Rocking her hips slightly, Nozomi fell into a rhythm, matching her fingers to Nico’s tongue. She quickly felt her orgasm building, and Nico’s squirming and increasingly frantic licking told her that her partner was close too. With one last frenetic burst, she ground her hips into Nico’s face and rode it to her own orgasm, struggling to stay upright as her body twitched and shuddered, Nico’s tongue stopping as she was overcome by her own climax.

Once she could trust herself to move again without falling off the bed, Nozomi shakily lifted her leg and rolled over to lie next to Nico, turning to curl up against her and gather the exhausted girl into her arms.

“That was wonderful, Niccochi,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“For trusting me” went unsaid.

“Hmph,” Nico mumbled, her voice a little drowsy. “You were okay too, I guess.”

“Oh my. Was that not satisfactory?” Nozomi asked innocently. “I suppose that I’ll just have to try again another night.”

“Yeah,” Nico said, a little smile tugging at the corner of her cheeks. “You’d better keep it up until you get better at it.”

Theirs could be an odd relationship sometimes, with their true intent carefully hidden under layers of defensiveness and innuendo But that night, as Nico fell asleep in Nozomi’s arms, for the first time not bothering to put her clothes back on, Nozomi felt that her and Nico had communicated their true feelings perfectly clearly.

 


End file.
